Learning from Sally
by DemigodLemonMaster
Summary: Percy needs help with sex, and Sally helps him out. 1st lemon and 1st story.


p style="text-align: left;"Percy watched Annabeth walk out of the house. She took her jacket and left, and Percy had this feeling like he would never see her again. He remembered what she had said to him about breaking up. "Percy, you're a great guy, and I wish we could be together, but I can't be satisfied with you. I feel like our relationship has been failing lately, and... I think we should stop seeing each other." Percy was hurt, but she was right. He knew virtually nothing about sex or physical relationships, and that made his relationship with Annabeth hard as they grew older. At 19 years old, he guessed Annabeth needed some more sex in a relationship, and he couldn't give that to her. Percy only wished that his mom hadn't heard all of it. "Percy, honey, it's okay. I'm sure everything will work out for the best." Percy sighed. Mom, I don't think it will. Sally sighed. "Well, if you think you need to learn more about sex honey, I could always teach you some things. Paul will be away for a week." Percy's eyes went wide. His mom was saying she would teach him how to have sex? That was... interesting. Percy wouldn't deny it, his mom was hot, but she was still his mother, and there was some messed up stuff about that. But what the hell? "O-o-kay Mom. I guess you could teach me." Sally smiled. "Good. Now, kiss me." /p  
p style="text-align: left;""What?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""You heard me Percy, kiss me!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Percy reluctantly made his way to his mom and put his lips on hers gently. Sally rolled her eyes just a little. "Let me show you." Sally grabbed Percy and smashed her lips on to his, and almost immediately forced her tongue into his mouth. Percy tried to keep up, but he kept messing up, but he could feel a tent forming in his pants because of how savagely he was being kissed by his own mom. It took Percy a few minutes to really get the hang of it, and after that Percy was kissing his mom like a pro, their tongues dancing for control, and when Sally finally broke the kiss, Percy had a massive boner and Sally's panties were soaked through. Sally saw Percy's boner and licked her lips. She could tell that Percy's dick was huge. "Now, have you ever fingered Annabeth?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""MOM!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sally giggled. "Percy, I'm trying to teach you how to please a girl, so tell me."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Once, but Annabeth stopped me in the middle."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well, now you're going to finger me." Sally slipped off her pants and panties in one go revealing a hairless, wet, pussy. Percy gulped and moved his right index finger towards his mom's pussy, but Sally pushed it away. "You want to start sucking on my breasts first actually. That should get me going more." Sally took off her shirt and bra quickly, revealing a pair of large yet perky boobs that had zero sag or ripples. Sally was the definition of maintaining beauty. In that moment, Percy saw his mother fully naked for the first time, and lost a lot of his apprehensions. He latched his mouth onto his mom's left breast, swirling his tongue over the nipple while his hand went to her pussy, his thumb rubbing her clit while his index and middle fingers disappeared into Sally's folds. Sally gasped at the change in her son. "Well, someone's excited, hmm?" Sally couldn't help but moan a little under her son's ministrations, and after a little while, she came all over Percy's hand. Percy was astounded at the fact that he had made his mom cum. "Percy, if you're not going to clean it off your own fingers let me do it." Percy decided to taste a little, and was in awe at how good cum tasted. Sally took his hand and sucked his fingers clean for him though. "You know dear, it's a little hard to have sex if only one of us is naked." Percy realized that he was still fully clothed, and he took of shirt revealing a toned six pack. He also took off his jeans and boxer, revealing his dick, which was just begging for some attention. Sally was surprised at Percy's dick, which had to have been around 8 inches long. "I can't believe I haven't tried to do this before, I should have done it years ago! If only I knew how big your dick was."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sally started to lick his balls a little, and slowly moved her way up until she kissed his tip, and she took Percy's dick into her mouth almost immediately. Percy groaned as Sally's tongue swirled around his length, and from time to time, her teeth put a little pressure on his dick until Percy felt ready to cum, but he held on as long as possible, and then Sally began to deepthroat, and Percy warned her. "Mom, I'm about to cum!" Sally stopped deepthroating and sucked a little until Percy gave her another warning, and Sally backed off and let Percy cum all over the tops of her boobs, and just a little bit in her mouth. Percy's cum tasted saltier than Paul's, and actually reminded her of Poseidon's taste, which made sense. Sally smiled at Percy sexily, and pushed up her boobs before licking the cum off, until she was clean again, and she pulled Percy to her bedroom and pushed him on the bed before kissing him again, this time a little more sexual than before, as she moved Percy's left hand to her ass and his right hand to her breast, which Percy squeezed gently while groping her ass. They made out for a while before Sally decided to move on to her ultimate lesson: full-fledged sex. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Percy, we're going to have sex now. I know that as a demigod, you can control whether or not I get pregnant, so please make sure I don't have a second child, okay?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ok Mom."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sally grinned as the moment she had been waiting for finally came up, the only question was, what position? Sally decided to let Percy have the top. She rolled over, taking Percy with her so that he was above her, and Percy slowly slid his length into her. Sally moaned. It had been a few months. "Faster now Percy!" Percy began to move his dick back and forth, not too fast(He was still a little nervous), but he certainly wasn't very timid about it. The pleasure was immense. Sally cried out with with every thrust. "Come on baby, fuck me harder!" Percy went faster until he couldn't speed up any more, and as Sally's pussy, which was still really tight, enveloped his dick, he kissed his mother hard while holding her ass. Sally felt herself starting to cum, and she gushed all over Percy's dick, triggering his own orgasm, and he shot every last drop into his mom's womb, while willing her not to get pregnant. Somehow, Percy could tell that she wouldn't be, and he lied down next to his mom in exhaustion. Sally kissed Percy again, and then nibbled his ear a little before whispering: "This won't be the last time babe." /p 


End file.
